Discoveries and Revelations
by Chibes
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Revelations and Discoveries. Kagome's been kidnapped and the Spirit Detectives are thrust into another tournament where the prize is the human mate of Hiei. Suffice it to say some youkai aren't happy with this at all.


_**Lol I was going to dedicate this story to the fans that loved my first one but I fell in love with my lovely new niece born on the 19**__**th**__** of this Month at 12:19. This story is my present to you, Maddie (the clothes and books I bought you are presents to you too!)**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply to this story. **_

"_I'll retrieve her." Hiei growled out his eyes glinting in malicious promise on the pain he planned to inflict on those who were foolish enough to take his expecting mate. _

------

Kagome woke up, groaning softly, her eyes quickly going to the bars on the windows and the heavy metal door. "Fuck…"

Trying to rub the soreness from her head, she made the unpleasant discovery that her arms were chained to the wall but surprisingly the chains were attached to a ball-grove mechanism that ran the length of the room and stopped at a doorway where in the room she could see a Spartan bathroom with a sink, toilet and bare shower stall.

The door opened and a matronly looking rabbit demon stepped in, "I see you are awake. I told Riku to be careful once we found out you are pregnant. "

Kagome sat up, "Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

The rabbit sat down, "I'm a midwife by the name of Usa. I'm here to ensure you and your baby both stay healthy during your stay here; sorry for this; it's just that we needed a way to ensure that the detectives would appear at the tournament so we took the human mate of the jaganashi."

A light went off in Kagome's mind and she swore that she would bide her time until the time was right for her to run away. But before running, she needed to find out more about what was going on.

----------------

Keiko smacked Yusuke's concerned hand away, "I'm fine, but it's Kagome I'm worried about; what would they do to the baby?"

Yusuke froze, "What baby?" The pieces clicked and he sent a sympathetic look to Hiei who at the mention of the baby tensed.

Kurama was silent as he spent the time since finding out that their daughter was missing fighting his alter-ego for control, thus missing the baby comment. He knew that they needed to maintain a level of calm and control and Youko was far too emotionally involved to keep a clear head. The fox protested loudly that his avatar would question his mental capacities.

------

Kagome sighed the midwife refused to free her from the wall but the miko had to admit to herself; the rabbit wasn't that bad. 'My record of becoming friends with those kidnap me continues.'

Usa sat on the corner of the bed Kagome was sitting on. "I'm sure you would like a tour of your temporary home."

Kagome stood up and the two walked along the length of the room the chain running along the groove and allowing relatively free movement. Usa took great pleasure pointing out the lamp, the plant, the vase, the warded window and the most important thing the bathroom. "Also before I head out; don't bother trying to contact your mate…the barrier prevents that. And your bracelets that the chain connects to prevents the use of holy abilities. We don't want to get accidentally purified."

The usagi pranced out the door sliding shut behind her. Kagome sighed once the door was shut and headed to the window and sat in the chair by it her gaze focusing on the outdoors through the grates on the window, unaware of the camera filming her.

* * *

Koenma stiffened when the video projector in his office started to show static and a black shadow appeared, "By now, you must know we have your miko in our custody and both she and the baby will remain safe as long as you follow what we want of you."

Hiei spoke up, "You play a dangerous game, demon."

The shadowy figure leaned forward uninterested and continued their conversation, "Its quite simple we have a tournament planned and we will chose two of you to fight. You will know who you are."

The prince spoke up, "And if I refuse to allow them to fight."

The video blurred and the feed of Kagome chained in the heavily warded room took its place. "I'm sure the prize for winning would interest you. There are already over 100 youkai signed up for the chance to have a pet miko as well as be the one to kill some of the winners of the dark tournament. You wouldn't be so cruel as to deny these poor youkai their heart's desire, would you?"

The feed cut and the shadow returned, "I guess at this point your detectives can merely wait to see who will be chosen. At that point they can decide whether or not to compete. But know this if someone other then the ones we have chosen attempts to compete we will sadly have to destroy the prize."

Then the video cut completely and the projection screen slowly began to roll up.

"A pet miko…"

Yusuke wisely backed away from the growing dark aura that was emanating from Hiei. Shizuru and the others getting a first hand look at the Hulk-Version of Hiei.

Koenma knew that leaving Hiei in his office unchecked, would result in the destruction of said office and him having to redo all those forms he had just stamped. In response to prevent his carpel tunnel's from worsening he opened a portal to Makai and told Hiei to go through it and investigate.

Once he went through Koenma closed the portal with a sigh of relief. "Okay the rest of you. Go home and wait to see if any of you are selected."

Botan gasped, "Koenma-sama! Aren't you going to do anything to help Kagome?"

Koenma began to suck his pacifier furiously, "Of course I will, father won't be happy if something isn't done. We can't do anything at the moment."

"Then why send Hiei out?"

"First off to save my office. Secondly, he is perfectly within his rights to go after Kagome, they are mates after all. Now everyone OUT!"

----------------

Usa settled Kagome on the bed when the miko sensed Hiei. Her body visibly relaxing at the familiar energy. "You noticed that. This was Hiei's room during his stay with us. We wanted it to be as comfortable for you as possible and what's even better because you are pregnant this should make it easier. I bet you noticed how hard it was to be apart from him these 2 months. If we had known you were pregnant we would have let leak the information much sooner so that you would not have to have suffered as long without him."

Kagome eyebrows furrowed, "This was the brothel he was in these last two months for this past mission?"

Usa nodded, "More or less. The higher ups had this all planned out from the beginning but no worries we will make your stay here as comfortable as we can. Except of course remove the chain we can't have you running off. You understand?"

Kagome nodded glumly. It would have been nice to have been freer than she was. "What if I promise to be good? I don't want to sleep with the chain on. And not only that; I can't walk diagonal I have to follow the groove. That's going to drive me nuts. What if you got rid of the chains and kept the bracelets on? So I can move around but not be able to use my miko powers."

----------------

Yusuke swore as he and the others were returned to Ningenkai and for once Keiko didn't say anything to correct his behaviour. She was too busy muttering to herself.

"QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent and turned to the red-head currently clutching his head. Kurama closed his eyes so that he could better handle the raging kitsune in his head. Youko didn't know what he wanted to do first, find Kagome, kill those who took her, or kill Hiei because he was responsible for his daughter's safety. This indecision was the only thing allowing Shuichi to win the battle of the minds. Once Shuichi was certain he won the fight, did he turn to the silent Yusuke, Keiko and Shizuru. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I had a bit of a headache. Youko is quite furious right now."

Shizuru nodded and stuck her hands in her pocket to fish out a cigarette, "So I'm guessing Yusuke will be going to her mother's house and telling her that Kagome and Hiei are on a mission and won't be back for a while. She doesn't need to worry. Let her focus on organizing the baby's room. That woman has been waiting for grandchildren since Kagome started time traveling according to the girl."

When the realization crossed Youko's mind, Shuichi knew he lost the fight. the angry kitsune growled mentally, _"Kill the midget THEN rescue Kagome."_

_**Woo my first chapter of the new story is out. Yes fans I am dedicating the story to you guys too. After all it will be a couple of years before Maddie can read. Story is also dedicated to her and my sister for helping me 'deal' with the ick that is childbirth. Just an FYI if the person looks like your twin…don't watch them give birth. Its like you are looking in a mirror.**_


End file.
